Youth in Revolt
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Parker and Hardison follow Sam on a witch hunt...


**Youth in Revolt**

**A/N: It is Sam/Eliot but there's nothing graphic. It's more of the language then anything.**

"So…are vampires real?" Parker asked Sam as he was reading a book and she was being her hyper little self. Sam sighed, folded the corner on his page, and set his book down. Nate and Hardison were laughing to themselves as Sam was annoyed once again.

"Yes Parker, vampires are real." Sam said. Parker was getting ready to ask another question. "No, they don't sparkle like Edward." Parker stared at him, her mouth opened wide.

"Are you psychic?" Parker asked. That one got Dean laughing, who was watching sports on the multi-screen TV with Eliot.

"Sweetheart, you don't know the half of it." He laughed. Parker was about to ask more questions when Sam's phone rang. Everyone turned to look at him. Every time a Winchesters' phone rang, bad news wasn't far behind.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said. He set there for a minute. "But we're ret…I know you think we're the best hunters but…" Sam was up pacing now, everyone's eyes following him. "Is it just a one person job?" Another brief pause. "Fine, I'll do it. Send all the info to my phone." With that, Sam hung up. Dean looked at him.

"What was that all about Sammy?" Dean asked. Eliot stood up and walked to Sam. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Bobby wants me to take a witch job here in Boston." Sam said.

"You did tell him we're retired right?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "And he told you that we're the best hunters in the area, didn't he?" Sam nodded again. "Aw fuck." Dean said.

"He said it's a one person. I just need someone there to watch my back." Sam said. Parker jumped up and yelled.

"OOO pick me! Pick me!" She yelled, waving her hands in the air.

"Parker, I don't think…" Nate began to say.

"You have to stay in the car." Sam said. "No sneaking around." Hardison chimed in then.

"I better go with you then." He said. "Parker has a bad habit of sneaking. It's what she does." Nate laughed a bit.

"Let's go." Sam said.. He scooped up the keys to the Chevy Impala that he had bought, a blue 2007 one. (Dean kept saying that they totally screwed up the Impala's.) Parker was happier then a bird with a French fry and Hardison knew that he was going to have trouble keeping her calm.

"Okay, so stay in the car." Sam said. "If anything weird happens out here, honk the horn three times. Okay?" Sam told Parker and Hardison. They nodded their heads and muttered "yes" a couple times. "Okay. I'll be back." He got out of the car and grabbed the bag of weapons. He disappeared into the house. Parker opened the car door.

"Parker, Sam said stay in the car." Hardison said. Parker silently shut the door and started to walk away from the car towards the house. Hardison climbed out of the car and followed her. "Parker!" Hardison whispered loudly. "Parker!"

"Shhh!" Parker said, spinning around and silencing Hardison. "I wanna see Sam's job first hand."

"Sam's a paralegal." Hardison said. "He's training to be a lawyer. He works with us. You've seen his job."

"That's his job. This is his _job!_" She said. Hardison was confused, but obviously Parker knew what she was talking about. They silently slipped into the door that Sam had went in and saw Sam being thrown across the room by a witch with superhuman strength.

"HEY!" Parker yelled. Sam looked up to see them standing there.

"Shit." Sam whispered. "Get the fuck out of here!" Sam yelled. He stood up and ran to them when the witch started to perform some magic. Red orbs surrounded Sam, Hardison, and Parker. "Don't touch them." Sam warned them, fearing the worst.

The orbs started to move closer. There was no way to maneuver out of the trap without touching them. That's when the orbs started to enter their skin. There was pain as the orbs attacked them. Sam pushed forward, not caring now if the orbs touched him, and destroyed the witches alter. She said one last thing before she burst into flames. Sam fell to the ground then.

"Sam." Hardison said. "Come on Sam, wake up."

"I'm going to call Eliot." Parker told him.

Eliot and Dean raced to the address Parker had given them. Nate and Sophie wondered where they were off to in such a hurry. They were racing up to the house just as Hardison, Parker, and Sam were walking out, all of them looking tired and warn out. Eliot ran up to Sam and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Sam laid his head on Eliot's shoulder.

"What the hell were you two doing in there?" Eliot yelled at Parker and Hardison. They looked down at the ground then up at the angry man. Sam looked at Eliot.

"Don't yell at them." He said weakly. Dean came over and helped Sam get to the car. He'd drive Sam's car back but he knew Eliot would want to watch out over his boyfriend. Eliot reluctantly let go of Sam.

"This isn't over." Eliot told his co-workers. He walked over to the car and climbed into the drivers side, Sam sitting in the passenger side. Dean went to Sam's car.

"Come on you two." He told Hardison and Parker. "I think Nate may wanna talk to you guys when we get back to his place." They got into the car and drove away.

After Nate telling them how stupid it was to follow Sam into something they had no idea what to do, they returned to their own apartments, which since Hardison owned the building, was in the same one as Nate's. So was Eliot and Sam's.

In the middle of the night, Sam, Parker, and Hardison began to feel strange. A slight reddish glow shown under their skin. That witch had done something to them.

Nate, Sophie, Eliot, and Dean were all in Nate's apartment. They were watching the different news stations from all over Boston when Hardison, Parker, and Sam came in. But there was something different about them, especially when Parker walked over and kissed Dean.

"OMG that was like totally awesome!" She giggled. Dean set there in shock. Eliot looked at Sam. His hair seemed longer and shaggier, he was wearing a tight Beatles t-shirt and tight jeans. Eliot wasn't even sure where those came from.

"Whoa dude." Hardison said. "Lay off my girl." Dean looked from Hardison to parker. They looked younger slightly. Hardison was wearing glasses and a Star Wars t-shirt. Parker had braces on her teeth.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sophie asked. Sam walked over to Eliot.

"My parents aren't home." He said. "Wanna come over?"

"Sam, you're twenty-nine years old." Eliot said. Dean snagged Sam's arm.

"Let go!" Sam said. He flipped over his arms and looked at his wrist. There was a black mark.

"Shit." Dean said, letting go of Sam's arm. "Looks like you three have been cursed."

"Curse?" Nate asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, from the way they're acting, they've been turned into teenagers." Dean said. Parker kept eyeing Dean, checking him out.

"How about you and me go back to my place?" Parker asked him. Hardison looked pissed off at that idea.

"Come on." Sam said. "Let's go find us some food somewhere." Parker and Hardison followed him into the kitchen. Hardison opened the fridge and fished out three bottles of orange soda. Parker found Nate's pizza money stash. Sam called Dominion's and ordered a lot of pizza.

"I hope this doesn't last." Nate said. Everyone else agreed.

As the day wore on, the curse started to worsen. Parker was flirting with Dean, Hardison was trying to pick a fight with him, and Sam was trying to get Eliot to sneak away with him. That's when Sam announced something.

"Hey guys!" He yelled out. "Let's go out." Parker and Hardison liked that. They headed for the door.

"No." Nate said. He was trying to sound as much like a dad as he could. "You are all grounded." That started a riot amongst the teens.

"You're not my dad!" They all three yelled at once. They pushed past Nate and went outside.

"Sophie, you follow Parker." Nate said. "I'll follow Hardison. Eliot, you and Dean go after Sam. Grab them and get back here." Nate and Sophie ran out the door. Dean and Eliot stood there for a minute.

"If I remember Sam as a teenager, this is bad." Dean said. Eliot sighed and ran out the door, Dean close behind.

"Parker!" Sophie yelled. "Parker!" She spotted Parker heading into the mall. Knowing her, she had a plot to steal anything and everything she wanted. Parker grabbed a cool pair of sunglasses off of a little cart and grabbed a few other things here and there. Sophie followed her closely.

"Quit following me!" Parker yelled after awhile. She turned and looked at Sophie.

"Parker, you need to come with me." Sophie said calmly.

"You're not the boss of me!" Parker yelled. People started to stare at them.

"Parker, you're making a scene." Sophie said. "And great thief's don't make scenes." That seemed to cut through to the adult Parker. She started to cough. Red smoke escaped from her lips. Her braces disappeared.

"Sophie?" Parker asked. "What are we doing at the mall? Why do I have this crap?" Parker asked her. Sophie hugged Parker.

"We need to get back to Nate's." She said. "And figure out how the hell we fixed you." They headed back to Nate's place then.

Nate followed Hardison to a comic book shop where they were having a Halo competition. Hardison was a king at the controller, kicking everyone's butts. But Nate knew that it wasn't just because of Hardison's gaming ability, which they knew he had. It was because he had hacked into the game to make sure he won. After watching a couple games, Nate decided he had to intervene.

"Hardison, come on." Nate said, prying the control from Hardison's hands and trying to pull him out of the store. Hardison pushed out of Nate's grasp and backed away from him.

"Hands dude." Hardison said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Quit stepping all up in my space." Nate rolled his eyes. Hardison turned away from him and went to talk to two girls who were reading some comics. Nate's phone rang.

"Yea?" Nate asked.

"Nate, it's Sophie." She said.

"Please tell me you caught Parker." Nate said.

"Yeah and she's back to normal." Sophie said. That perked Nate's interest.

"How'd you fix her?" Nate asked.

"I just kinda poked at the more adult side of her." Sophie said. "I just told her that 'good thieves don't make a scene' and she started to cough and red smoke came out and now Parker is well, Parker." Sophie explained to Nate.

"I'll call you back in a bit." Nate said. He hung up and walked over to Hardison. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, what did I tell you?" Hardison asked. Nate got right into his face.

"You are nothing more then a geek with computer and a bad attitude." Nate told Hardison. That seemed to take him back a little. "Now walk away Alec."

"But…" Hardison.

"Walk. Away." Nate told him. Hardison walked away from the two girls and started to cough. The smoke poured from his mouth. He pulled off his glasses and looked at them.

"What the hell?" He asked. He looked to see Nate standing there. "Where are we?"

"Batcave Comics." Nate said. "Come on. Let's get you home." He told Hardison. Hardison coughed a little bit more.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked. Nate just laughed.

"Sam, don't you dare get on that thing." Dean warned his brother as him and Eliot approached him. Sam had just spent $300 on a motorcycle. Sam climbed onto the bike.

"Bite me Dean." Sam said.

"Sam." Eliot said.

"So you're on his side now?" Sam asked. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Sammy." Eliot said. "But you're going to get yourself killed and I can't live with myself if you got killed on my watch." Sam revved up the bike and took off.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled. "Samuel Matthew Winchester!" Dean yelled, sounding dangerously like John. That hit Sam hard. He began to cough, the smoke falling from his lips. But he lost control of his bike then. He clipped the curb and went flying, landing on the grassy median and skidding a bit. His bike pinned his right leg to the ground.

"Sam!" Eliot and Dean yelled together. They went running to Sam. He was awake and alert, he was just trapped underneath his bike.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "Guys help me! How the fuck did I get caught under here?" Dean and Eliot looked at the wreckage.

"I don't wanna try to move it." Eliot said. "We could do more damage then anything if we move it."

"I'll call an ambulance." Dean said. "Stay with him." Eliot moved into Sam's sight.

"Hey baby." Eliot said softly. He heard Sam humming. "What are you humming?"

"You may be right." Sam sang softly. "I may be crazy." He laughed. Eliot played with his hair.

"But you're just the lunatic I'm looking for." Eliot laughed. Sam smiled at him then hissed in pain as the adrenaline began to wear off and Sam could feel the pain of the bike resting on his leg, smashing his bones together. "Baby?" Eliot asked.

"Hurts." Sam said. "God, how much does this fuckin' thing weigh?"

"Well more then Tinkerbelle but less then the Titanic if that gives you anything to go off of." Eliot laughed. Sam glared at him.

"You're a smart ass." Sam said.

"Oh, but you love my ass." Eliot said. That's when Dean came over.

"TMI dude." He said. "Ambulance will be here in a bit. You doin' okay Sammy boy?"

"Oh I'm fan-fuckin-tastic." Sam said. Dean had to bite his lip to not laugh at Sam's tone. Eliot knew Dean wanted to laugh. They heard the sirens in the distance.

"You're gonna be just fine baby." Eliot said. Sam smiled at him.

"Where is he?" Sophie asked as her, Nate, Parker, and Hardison walked through to the ER waiting room. Eliot had called them and told them that Sam was in the hospital and now Nate and Sophie were leading Parker and Hardison through the busy building like they were children.

"He's getting a x-ray on his leg." Eliot said. Dean came back with coffee for him and Eliot, not expecting the rest of the team to show up.

"Oh hi guys." Dean said. "I only have two. Want me to go get more?" He took a sip of his. Parker walked up and kissed him.

"I like the second hand taste on you Dean." She laughed. Dean stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Is she fixed?" He asked.

"Well, she's just being Parker now." Sophie said. Dean nodded and laced his coffee with whiskey from a flask. Then he looked at the flask and took a shot. He passed it to Nate, who took a shot too, even though he claimed he was clean. That's when Sam came out, being pushed in a wheel chair, a large white cast wrapping his right leg.

"His leg should heal just fine." The doctor said. "He's a little out of it now because of the morphine. Here are some pain pills." He handed a bottle to Eliot. "Make sure he follows the directions. Can't risk him being addicted." He smiled at Eliot.

"I'll take care of him." Eliot said, taking the wheel chair from the doctor. He started to push Sam out of the hospital.

"Hey Eliooooooot." Sam said. "You are really, really ridiculously good looking." Eliot laughed.

"No more watching Zoolander with Dean." He said. He pushed him out to the car. The rest of them were behind them.

"Parrrkeeeeerrrrrr." Sam said. Parker looked at him. "Will you date my big brother? He likes you." Parker's cheeks turned a bright red and Dean looked very, very embarrassed. Parker smiled at Dean.

"I think it's time for us to head home now." Eliot said. He situated Sam in the backseat of the car and got into the drivers side. "Who's riding up front with us?" Dean and Parker slid into the front seat with Eliot. Hardison, Nate, and Sophie all jumped into Nate's car. When they were all back to the apartment, Nate and Sophie were going to sit their two "kids" down and have a long talk with them about going into dangerous situations without backup.

As Sam recovered, things started to change. Parker moved on from her longtime crush on Hardison and started to flirt with Dean. To the point that they actually went out on a date. Dean also moved out of Eliot and Sam's apartment because he claimed that listening to Eliot and Sam have sex was going to kill him. He became roommates with Hardison, because they both loved to talk about Star Wars all the time. And as for Sam and Eliot, well, they're the proud parents of a little golden retriever puppy named Merlotte.

**The End**


End file.
